


The Protection Of Love

by flickawhip



Category: The L Word
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Protection Of Love

Dusty had not really thought too much about what she was going to do. She emerged from her shower to find Helena backed into a wall and surrounded by people. She had pushed through, her voice low but firm. 

"She's mine. Back off."

The girls around Helena had backed away, Dusty was known to be something of a fierce woman and she smiled slightly to herself as she moved to pull Helena closer. Helena had said nothing, allowing Dusty to dress her, then following her back to the room. She had never really thought that she and Dusty would become close. She certainly hadn't really bothered to push for protection. Dusty had surprised her by locking the doors behind them, moving to pull her closer. Helena had emitted a low whimper, unable to hide how nervous she was. Dusty had smiled a little, moving to hold Helena close, her voice low and sweet. 

"Relax. I'll keep you safe... my prison wife."

"Prison wife?"

"Yes. You'd be... safer."


End file.
